Unexpected family
by kalegirl
Summary: After a potions accident, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are thrown together in events that they could not imagine in their wildest dreams.
1. Problems Revealed

_Hi everyone, I know this is short but I want to know if this is worth carrying on with before I spend loads of time writing it. So please review and let me know whether you want another chapter. _

_Love kalegirl xxx_

_Edited 29/07/12_

Chapter 1- Problem Revealed 

It was the last lesson on Friday. Severus Snape sat his desk watching the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were brewing a fertility potion. Suddenly there was a bang and smoke filled the room. "LONGBOTTOM!" he shouted, "What the hell have you done now? How you ever managed to get an O on your OWLs, I will never know!" Severus suddenly felt a strange connection between himself and someone. It was unlike anything he had felt in his life before. He quickly cleared the smoke with his wand. Hermione Granger, who had been standing next to him at the time, was now lying unconscious on the floor next to her desk. He quickly scooped her up and ran out of the door shouting "Class dismissed." on his way out.  
-HGSS-  
'What a perfect end to the week!' he thought while sitting in Poppy Pomphrey's office filling out the paperwork required for Miss Granger's accident. "Severus" gasped Poppy as she ran in, "What were you brewing in that class? I have flooed that Headmaster and he is on his way."  
"Only a simple fertility potion. Why what is wrong with Miss Granger?"  
"I am not sure but I need to make sure that she and her baby are safe."  
"Baby?"  
"Yes, Miss Granger is pregnant."  
-HGSS-  
"Did you know about this Albus?" asked Poppy as soon as the Headmaster came through door of the infirmary.  
"No I can't ..." but he was interrupted by Miss Granger moaning as she woke up. "What happened?" she asked rather drowsily.  
"You were involved in a potions accident but we need to know who the father of your child is Miss Granger," Poppy said, all the while casting monitoring charms on the girl . "There are spells that can be done done to find this out but they can slightly affect the baby's magic and should only be done if absolutely necessary." The look on Miss Granger's face was priceless. There was silence for a while.  
"B-baby?" she stuttered out finally. " I am pregnant. But that's not possible?"  
"I know that you may have used protection dear but that sometimes fails." Poppy spoke kindly.  
"No, you don't understand. That isn't possible because I am still a virgin!"  
There was stunned silence in the infirmary. Until the headmaster finally spoke asking Poppy to perform the spell to see who the father of the baby is. She at once complied and performed the spell. At once she gasped, "The father of the baby is S-severus." And he fainted dead away.


	2. Test Results

_Hi everybody _

_I'm sorry that I took so long to update but I have been on holiday. But it is longer this time. Check out my other new story that I will put up soon called 'Requiescat in Pace'. I want to thank everyone who reviewed but in particular 'HermioneFan28' for pointing out my mistake in Chapter 1 which has now been corrected. I will answer your questions in later chapters. I hope you all enjoy this one and please R+R. Now on with the story._

_Love _

_Kalegirl xxxx_

Chapter 2- Test Results

The room was quiet. You could hear a bird singing through an open window. Poppy Pomphrey was running up to the headmaster's office with Hermione Granger's test results. She said the password, 'Sherbet Lemons', to the stone eagle outside and climbed the revolving stairs.

After reviving Severus, Albus Dumbledore had taken him and Miss Granger up to his office to await the results of further testing that the mediwitch had done while the headmaster was trying to wake Severus up. The results only confirmed what Miss Granger has told them earlier and made the situation more confusing as a memory charm could have been used.

She, having arrived at the door of Albus' office, knocked and waited until she heard the headmaster's voice say 'Enter'. There she met a strange scene: Severus was pacing the office looking rather anxious, an abnormal emotion to be shown on his face; Miss Granger was sitting in Dumbledore's chair with her face in her hands and Dumbledore himself was standing behind her, for once without a twinkle in his eye also looking anxious. They all stared at her as she entered the office and Miss Granger instinctively placed her hands, which had been on her face on her lower abdomen.

'I am afraid that the test results only confirm what we already know. There is nothing that I can see that is abnormal apart from the fact that Miss Granger is obviously a virgin.'

After hearing this, Hermione burst into tears. Poppy started to move to try and comfort her but was stopped by Albus, who had walked over to her when she had come in. When she looked over at Hermione, she saw Severus kneeling beside her, wiping away her tears with his handkerchief.

'There, there Miss Granger.' he said comfortingly and he pulled her tightly into his chest. Although there was a slight stiffness in his shoulders to show that he was uncomfortable with the situation.

'You know the law, Severus,' said Albus. 'It will have to be as soon as we can make all the arrangements.'

Severus sighed heavily. Hermione, who was still sobbing loudly, did not make any indication of hearing them. Severus nodded slowly and pulled away from Hermione. She looked up at him questioningly for a moment.

'If we are going to have to do this, we are going to do this properly.' he stated and walking through the headmaster's floo shouting 'Diagon Alley'. Hermione looked after him confused.

'What did he mean Professor Dumbledore?' she asked.

'I'm afraid, my dear, that wizarding law states that if a woman becomes pregnant, she must marry the father of the child if possible.' he answered apologetically.

Hermione grew very. Poppy rushed over to her saying 'Stop it Albus. Miss Granger has been through a lot today and does not need any more shocks. Please let me take her back to the infirmary so she can rest.'

'Alright Poppy. Off you go Miss Granger, I will see you late when Severus returns' and with that they left his office.

_**Hermione's POV**_

Pregnant? I still can't get my head around it. Harry and Ron won't believe it. Harry and Ron… I stopped walking. Madam Pomphrey also stopped and looked at me worriedly. 'Are you alright dear?' she asked. Alright is such a relative word but I nodded and carried on walking. What would my friends say? Harry and Ron have always hated Professor Snape. I suppose I should call him Severus now, I am about to marry him after all. Okay deep breaths Hermione. Everything will be alright. He was acting very strangely back there, trying to comfort me when I was upset. That just shows what a thoughtful man he is. Hermione, STOP IT! You've told yourself this crush is stupid. Nobody would guess that marrying Professor Snape is what I've dreamed of for years. Okay, just concentrate on getting to the infirmary and sleeping. You can think about these things later.


	3. Explanations

_Hi everyone_

_Here it is the long awaited chapter. I am sorry this took so long but I have been ridculously busy. Hope you enjoy it_

_Love kalegirl xxxxxx_

Chapter 3: Explanations

The door to the Infirmary opened slowly. Severus Snape stepped in feeling nervous for the first time he could remember. Hermione had reacted so badly to him in the headmaster's office and he didn't know how she would react to him now. He had always admired her intelligence but lately he couldn't help but notice that she had grown up over the summer. He shook his head to stop his thoughts from wandering.

He walked over to Hermione's bed where she was sleeping deeply. He sighed. 'She looks so innocent,' he thought. 'She can't possibly be old enough to have a baby. My baby.'

He stopped walking and sighed once more. He then gently started to wake her. "Miss Granger, Miss Granger, wake up."

She slowly came to and sat up. "Professor Snape," she asked, suprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Miss-...um... Hermione, I am sure Professor Dumbledore told you about the er.. law," he started rather awkwardly. When she gave a nod of confirmation he continued, "So , I... er... have come to... um... give you this." He finished rather hurried.

Hermione found it difficult to stifle a laugh. It was the first time in her life that she had seen her potions professor stumble with his words.

He then carefully pulled a small box out of his pocket, sat on the side of her bed and opened it. She couldn't help but gasp. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen: the band was platinum with small diamonds going up the sides then a big diamond in the middle. He spoke while taking it out of the box and placing it on her left finger, "It was my grandmother's. I hope you like it."

Hermione was stunned by the beauty of the ring and touched that her would give her his family heirloom. She couldn't help but start crying again.

"Hermione, please, I'm sorry." he said very confused as to why she was crying. To his immense surprise, she started to laugh.

"I am sorry too," she said while trying to stifle her giggles. "It is these stupid hormones of mine. I can't control my emotions. I am just so shocked. I never thought I would get married at 17 let alone to my professor and be having his baby. It is surreal. But also you just look so funny when you are confused." He looked outraged and then began tickling her.

At that moment the headmaster walked in. He was shocked to see the man,who Albus felt like a father to, looking completely relaxed and happy.

He made his way over to them and made his presence known to the couple by clearing his throat.

Severus quickly sat up looking embarrassed at being found in such a position whereas Hermione was tyring to catch her breath after being tickled so vigarously.

Once they had both recovered, Albus said "Madame Pomphrey has checked out all the other students in your potions class and no one else is pregnant. I have also checked the potion and books petaining to this matter and have come up with a theory as to what might have happened?" he paused and smiled.

Severus spoke impatiently, "What is this theory then?"

Albus laughed and said, "Right. To test my theory I will need you two to join hands." Which they did quickly albeit reluctantly.

Albus took out his wand and silently waved it over the couple's joined hands. All of a sudden, a stream of light attached itself around their hands. Albus smiled and spoke softly, "I was right then."

Severus and Hermione looked at each other then him and asked what that meant.

Albus said "You are soul mates. (they gasped) Mr Longbottom created a potion which, as the fumes of the potion surrounded both of you, managed to find the deep connection between the two of you. And as it contained most of the ingredients found in a fertility potion it created an embryo from both of your genetic material and placed it inside your womb, Miss Granger. Incredibly clever if you ask me. Now I must get going, carry on with whatever you were doing before I arrived."

He walked over to the door of the infirmary but just before he opened it he turned back and added, "Just so you know I have taken the liberty of planning your wedding for you. It will be tommorow afternoon with the whole school. Miss Granger, you will be going shopping with Mrs and Miss Weasley in an hour. Meet them at the entrance to the Great Hall. That will be all." And he hurried out the door.

_Please review xxxx_


End file.
